


Homeland of trash and gems

by Aj_writes_fanfic



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Torture, Gon lives with the troupe for a lil bit, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meteor City | Ryuuseigai (Hunter X Hunter), No Smut, Psychological Torture, Story line changes, just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj_writes_fanfic/pseuds/Aj_writes_fanfic
Summary: New people, potential friends. That was what Gon saw until a year later.An object, his personal gem. His most prized possesion that he could never stop polishing. That was what Chrollo say from the start.'Run! Run away and hide!'---------------------Or..Ging dumped Gon in Meteor city at the age of 5. Gon grew up and caught unwanted attention from the Spider. How long can Gon stay away and just run?---------------------!!Crossposted on Wattpad!!
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Gon Freecs, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phantom troupe & Gon Freecs
Comments: 28
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you have fun reading this because it was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Enjoy~~

Third person pov

A silhouette could be seen coming from the south side of Meteor city, a trash city. Once the silhouette got closer it could be recognized as an adult man carrying a child who seemed close to the age of 5.

The man walked over to a mountain of trash and put the child down.

Now, Meteor city is a place filled to the brim with trash piles. It was the ideal place to dump your trash in without getting in trouble. Sadly, you could also find a lot of disowned children here fighting for their lives.

After the man set the child down he looked around with amber eyes that held playfulness and the want to explore.

The man had black hair that looked like it defied gravity with multiple small spikes sticking up. A mustard colored cloth wrapped around his head loosely like a headband.

The man's name was Ging Freeces.

He was here today at Meteor city to drop off his 5 year old son Gon who also had amber eyes and hair that stood up. Only his hair was a lot thicker and had tints of green at the tips.

Ging looked around the small clearing and spotted a red couch. The couch in question looked only a little beat up with the vibrant red color it used to give off dulled.

Ging ran over to it and dragged it over to where he had set his child, Gon, down.

“Okay hop up here.” Ging said while he pat the dusty cushion.

Gon hopped up on the love seat and stared at his father with innocent and curious eyes.

“What's going on and where are we?” Gon asked as he looked up to his father who had also taken a seat on the worn down cushion.

“Right now, we are in the dirtiest city in the world. This place is called Meteor city.” Ging started “this is your new home. If you're going to become like me you have to survive here.”

Gon was surprised, curious, and maybe a little bit scared as he listened to his father.

When his father did not continue, he got a little more worried.

“Are you leaving me here?” Gon asked with hurtful and betrayed eyes.

When his father did not say anything, only got up and started to walk away he felt scared. He felt betrayed. He felt angry.

He was being let to rot by his father at the age of 5 in a nowhere place filled with trash.

And that was how it started…

-A month later-

Gon had given up all hope on his father's return.

It had been a month since he was left here. He survived by finding food in piles and very small giveaways from a group who he has yet to know the name of.

He found out that most kids here, adults even, were abandoned as babies not knowing how to walk let alone remember their family like he did.

The group that had always given out apples started to appear more than usual.

And by the time Gon was 6, he started to steal for very much needed money. Though he only stole from those who have money to spare but keep it for themselves.

He also started training at age 6, he was a quick learner.

By the age of 7, one of the group's members, who he had found out they were called the Phantom Troupe, would always assist with his training. It didn’t matter who it was but, someone was always there.

At 7 and a half he was invited to meet everyone in the troupe including the person who brought them together.

The people he had already met from within the group were Franklin, Pakunoda, Machi, and Feitan.

The first member he had met was Franklin. Gon was running around the piles of trash while leaping over it as well when the two met.

Franklin had walked up to him and asked if he wanted an apple and after that they chatted. Franklin had soon dragged Pakunoda along within a few days to help with his training.

The third member Gon had met was Machi who soon had become like an older sister to Gon.

The last member Gon had met before being invited by Machi to meet everyone else was Feitan.

Gon was training with his agility that day when he felt like he was being watched. Gon had soon turned around to see Feitan watching him from on top of another pile of trash.

Gon’s pov

‘Today I get to meet everyone!’ I thought as I walked with Machi. ‘But why take interest in me? Isn’t there others that can do more than I can?’ I continue my train of thought as I walk.

“We’re here.” Machi announces. Successfully pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to find a rackety garage that had multiple exits.

For some reason I had a bad feeling in my stomach as Machi placed her hand on the door.

‘It’s just nerves, calm down.’ I silently scold myself for thinking anything bad about the people that helped me.

Machi soon opens the door as I take a deep breath.

I could tell that there was some talking before we came because everyone turned toward the door as we entered.

I was nervous.

“Hey Machi, is this the kid you keep talking about?” A girl asked from sitting upon a wooden crate.

I looked up at the person who owned the voice and saw a girl with black hair that held a natural wave at the end and glasses on. I metally flinch whenever I heard that they had been talking about me.

Befo Machi could answer, Franklin said “yeah, Shizuku.”

The woman I now could identify as Shizuku nodded her head but kept quiet.

“Is Chrollo here yet?” Machi questioned.

Before anyone could answer a voice rang through the hollow building.

“Yes, I am here now.”

I tried to see where the noise came from but before I could look for long I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a tall man with slicked back black hair and empty black eyes. If I looked more I could make out a cross of his forehead.

“Hello.” He says in a monotone voice.

“Hi.” I greet back.

I was getting weird vibes from him but ignored it, again.

“Introduce yourself.” Machi said from beside me.

“Hi! I’m Gon!” I say with a smile that didn’t reach my eyes.

And that was how it all started…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon goes on a trip with the troupe and it was not what he was expecting...

Gon’s pov

Today marked one year since I have hung around the troupe. I had learned a lot about everyone and had a lot of fun.

The main things we did was train, steal for food, and joke around.

Today also was the day when I left to go somewhere with them outside of Meteor city. I used to ask what they did when they left but always avoided the question.

I guess today was the day I finally learned.

Troupe pov

The troupe was packing up and getting ready to leave. Today the mission was to obtain scarlet eyes from the Kurta clan, they were also taking Gon today.

They had all agreed that the child had massive potential and that no matter what he was gonna join them.

No matter if he agreed or not…

\----

Gon pov

It was a massacre…

All of them, dead.

“Why..?” I had asked in the village.

The once peaceful village, in flames and blood.

“The eyes are beautiful and worth a lot, don’t you think?” Chrollo had answered him with a rare smile, that sadistic smile that he always had… Locked up…

‘Does he find this amusing…..? Why.. Why? Why did I trust them!!?’ I thought.

I was unable to move or speak.. Only stare with dreadful eyes toward the chaos.

Chrollo had walked back into the village but I didn’t pay attention. The screams were so loud, that was all I heard.

That was until I felt someone pull me back into the forest that surrounded the tiny village that was once full of happy people.

I turned around and saw a boy a few years older than me with shoulder length blond hair and eyes that looked like they were on fire.

“Scarlett eyes….”

Was all I could mutter as more guilt and dread washed over me.

“Come with me and don’t even think of running away!” The boy said in a harsh manner.

The boy in question got up from his position and ran deeper into the forest with my arm in hand.

I numbly follow him, making sure to keep my pace.

Chrollo’s pov

That expression was gorgeous on him.

The look of utter defeat and unawareness of anything else but the clans village that was swallowed in blood and screams.

I walked away from him to look for more eyes as he just stood there, not even noticing me leaving.

I walked into the village as the screams were like music to my ears. I ignore the pleas for help and the flames that had gone off from the inside of houses only to spread and cause more chaos.

As soon as I turned into another pathway I watched Uvo smash a woman's skull in and break another man's back beyond repair.

I turn around to see Machi collecting eyes from the victims as she puts them in once empty containers filled with a liquid meant to preserve them.

‘We’re almost done here.’ I think as I slowly make my way back to the spot where I had left our next new member.

‘He will be a member. He has too much talent to be let go of or kill. As long as we put him into submission.’

Third person pov

Gon was currently being dragged by the mystery boy deeper into the forest until the child dragging him stopped at a tree.

Gon watched as the blond haired child leaned over and caught his breath. The boy finally looked up and said in an angry voice.

“Who are you and what were you doing there?!”

It was evident that the boy was in pain but chose to remain closer to anger.

“I’m Gon..” Gon muttered loud enough for the boy with blond hair to hear.

“What were you doing there?” The blond asked a little more calmly when he noticed Gon's tone.

“I- I’m friends with this group called the Phantom troupe and they invited me to come with them here. I didn’t know they did this stuff! They never told me any of this!” Gon partly yelled as tears stung his eyes. The events of that day were catching up with him.

“I didn’t know this would happen!! I hate this!! I didn’t know they killed people like that! I didn’t know they were such cold people!”

The blond boy stared at the younger boy with amazement and guilt. He reached down and engulfed the smaller boy in a hug.

“Shhh it’s okay. You didn’t know. It’s not your fault.” He said, trying to soothe the younger boy.

The two stayed like that for a while until Gon jumped up and looked around with frantic eyes.

“No no no no no no…..!” He muttered to himself.

“What’s wrong!?” The blond boy asked, noticing his expression.

“That’s c-Chrollo’s aura!” Gon said, “You need to run!”

The blond boy noticed how scared the younger one was and thought against disagreeing. So he did what any other scared kid would do his age.

He ran….

And didn’t look back….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it out!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chrollo pov

‘Did he run?’ I thought as I looked around from the spot where I had just left Gon. ‘It’s cute how he thinks how he can just run away like that.’

I walk slowly through the forest letting my aura expand throughout the thick forest.

I turn right as I feel his presence become in reach and put more pressure into the area where he is.

I continue walking toward him as I feel another presence run away.

Before I could question it, Gon started to walk my direction slowly.

‘I’ll let the other person go since he’s being obedient.’

Gon’s pov

I decided to walk back to Chrollo knowing that I couldn’t outrun any of them. Especially him..

I walk slowly, with all the fight drained out of me, back to my unwanted family.

I looked up and saw Chrollo standing a few feet away from me.

I look down not wanting to meet his eyes and floor him back to the rest of the group.

“How was it?” Chrollo asked from in front of me.

I chose to stay quiet as I continued to follow the older male.

But soon I came crashing into his back, showing a sign that he had stopped. I still refused to look anywhere else other than the ground.

A rough hand gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at the man with empty black eyes.

“When I ask a question. You answer it, understand?” Chrollo said as his eyes bored into mine.

When I still refused to say anything, I was thrown to the ground with force.

I looked up in shock but, before I could question it, I was slapped in the face.

“Understood?” Chrollo repeated.

“I u- understand..” I muttered.

“Louder.” Chrollo demanded as another fist was met to my face.

“I understand!” I shout back, seething with anger and pain.

“We’re gonna have to work on your manners before you join us officially.” Chrollo said back to me.

Suddenly, I was picked up off the ground, and held in the air by my throat.

“You’ll be the perfect tool. We will beat that into you if we have to.” Chrollo said with coldness. “You’ll be the perfect gem.”

That was all I heard until I passed out due to lack of oxygen. 

Chrollo pov

I walked back to the troupe with Gon slung over my shoulder, passed out.

“Hey Chrollo we are ready to go-” Machi started only to stop and stare at the younger kid on my shoulder.

“We will sadly have to go with plan B with him. Feitan, he will be in your room later.” I said.

I earned a nod from the smaller torturer and I knew that he had a smile. He had been wanting to torture Gon since the two met.

Machi attempted to take the passed out child from my arms but I held tight, letting her know that I would be the one to carry him back.

Machi eventually stopped and we ran back home. Back to Meteor city.

____________________

Third person pov

Gon opened his eyes and looked around. The room was very dark so he could only see the outlines of certain things that he did not know of.

Gon tried hard to remember how he got here as one voice ran through his mind,

You’ll be the perfect gem.

He stopped looking around as he remembered the events that had happened..

“Where am I though..?” Gon mumbled into the darkness.

All he remembered was being knocked out by chrollo and nothing else. Except…

“That boy!!” Gon exclaimed out loud before he realized his mistake.

‘Oh shoot!’ Gon thought. ‘I should not have said that out loud!’

“So the person who was with you was a boy? Good to know.” A voice rang through the darkness.

“Chrollo.” Gon said.

Light suddenly illuminated the room as Gon squinted his eyes.

“Correct.” Chrollo said from his position beside a light switch.

Gon looked around the room once more and saw that it was an old room with a few knives hanging off the wall, multiple thick ropes, and multiple things he did not understand.

When Gon went to get up from his sitting position on the wall he found himself not able to move any further without his skin being sliced in certain places.

“Machi’s thread.” Gon voiced out loud.

“Correct again.” Chrollo said as he walked over to the boy that was currently struggling against an invisible thread that was as sharp as knives.

“No use,” Chrollo spoke again, “You should already know this.”

Gon stopped struggling for a moment knowing that the older man was right and looked into his gray eyes.

“Why me?” Gon asked with determination for an answer.

Chrollo just stayed quiet, instead choosing to look in Gon's amber eyes that held determination.

“I know you sent Franklin to meet me, I could tell that he wouldn’t do that without having to be told to,” Gon continued, “So why have him introduce himself to me?!”

Chrollo grabbed the younger boy's face with enough force that it would bruise afterward.

“You need to work on your manners when you talk to me.” Was all he said before he let go and walked to the door.

“You won’t have a choice whether you join or not, my gem. You will be joining. No matter how long it takes.” Was all Chrollo said before he walked out.

Gon felt chills run down his spine at the tone that the older male used. After Chrollo left, an hour had gone by before the door was opened again.

In walked Feitan, and all of his tiny glory.

“You know, I’ve wanted to do this since i’ve met you.” Feitan said as he walked over to the wall and grabbed a few different knives and an opaque scarf.

The torturer made his way over to the younger boy as he continued speaking. “You have this certain detail about you that makes you so stubborn.” He set the knives down on the dusty ground.

Feitan reached up and tied the scarf around Gon’s head.

“I can’t wait to see how long you take to crack.” Feitan said as he tightened the scarf around the kids head.

For the whole night, all that was heard was an eight years old kid’s screams and pleas throughout the building that was far from deserted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention but I also have this story published on Wattpad so if you like to read on Wattpad more then my username is @CosplayReads

Third person pov

Throughout the year, a certain group has been moving a lot less frequently than usual.

No one knew why.

And a certain clown was going to figure out why.

A man in his early 20’s that had red hair could be seen boarding a train.

His face was pale with an exception of a pink star and a blue tear painted under his eyes.

This man's name was Hisoka Marrow, and today he was heading to Meteor city to take up an offer to join a certain group.

The Phantom Troupe.

He was curious as to why they had been inactive lately.

Everyone else on the bus was seen to deliberately stay away from the magician man in the back of the bus.

The bus soon stopped in a barren place as Hisoka got up and made his way out.

Once he got off he waited for the bus to leave before running at an incredible speed south.

He soon got to his destination as trash piles and the seemingly deserted building greeted his sight.

He looked around before walking toward the place where he was meant to meet someone.

________________

Gon had just gotten through with his daily torture and was sitting in the farthest corner, away from the only door in the room, curled up in a ball.

They had over some time stopped using Machi’s thread a few months after the torture started. He had proven to be immobile for a while after everything.

Currently, the child was waiting for Chrollo to walk through the door and ‘talk’ to him.

It had started to be a routine after one month where the child would have his ‘sessions’ with Feitan then after he was done, Chrollo would come in to check up on his manners and occasionally go on about the child being the perfect gem that just needed some readjustments.

Then the older man would leave Gon to bleed out for a while if he had an attitude, then send in Machi to help the wounds and to feed him.

Gon’s pov

‘Either Chrollo’s late or he gave up’ I thought as a triumphant smirk stretched across my face.

I had been working on an escape plan again after two failed attempts.

My first attempt I was caught by Shalknark after he managed to stick one of his tacs into a non-lethal area. Of course I didn’t go down without a fight but, he easily overpowered me using his strength and size against me.

The second time was right after I had been treated by Machi. She connected something to me and caught me right after I had got out a door.

After the each attempts I had gotten an extra ‘session’ with Feitan and then a ‘Good job for making it that far’ from Chrollo

I had eventually unlocked what the others called nen after a while, but I didn’t let anyone know. It would be my secret.

I have learned to see other people’s nen if I focused mine in my eyes and could develop a strong shield when I spread my nen out.

I don’t know what the techniques are called but that’s fine. I can figure that out when I escape.

I still don’t know how long I had been here, I gave up trying to figure that out. But I will get out soon.

Suddenly I heard a click at the door and looked up to see Nobunaga standing at the door.

“That’s weird.” I voiced out loud.

“It is but, bosses orders.” The Samurai replied as he made his way across the blood stained room.

“What's going on!?” I ask in a more demanding tone.

“I like the spunk kid but-” Nobunaga said as he grabbed a stained scarf “-that will get you nowhere.”

Once I saw him grab the scarf I lost the facade and watched him with fearful eyes.

I looked like a hopeless kid.

“I’m sorry!! I’ll behave!” I screamed as I held my head into my knees and fingers locked through my greasy hair. “Not the blindfold! Please, I’m sorry!”

The older samurai did not stop his advance with the cloth in his hand until an unfamiliar sickly sweet voice went through the old room.

“My my~ What is going on here?”

I looked up toward the door and saw an older man somewhere in his early 20’s, with red hair and a pale face leaning against the doorway.

“I thought I had told you to wait till everything was set up, Hisoka.” Chrollo’s voice chimed through the room as he walked in.

I flinched upon seeing him and prayed that he didn’t notice.

Sadly, my luck was not high because Chollo started to make his way over to me in the corner.

“The blindfold will not be necessary anymore. You may leave, Nobubaga.” Chrollo said, never his eye’s off of me.

I watch as the older samurai guy leaves the room and brings the blindfold with him. I visibly relax as I see the blindfold is not in the room anymore.

I feel a familiar set of fingers against my chin as I’m forced to look into the older man's eyes.

“So, why didn’t you tell me you learned nen?”

I freeze up as I’m forcefully made to look into deep gray eyes that hold amusement.

“Ho- how?” 

Was all I managed to mutter out in pure fear of what will happen next.

“You have quite the strong ren, I must say.” The man who Chrollo had called Hisoka earlier spoke up. “You let it out when you had your breakdown.You must really hate the dark to let out ren that powerful.”

I looked between the two in fear. I don’t remember letting it out.. I had done so good at keeping it in too.

“Thank you for the clarification, Hisoka,” Chrollo announced. He then looked down at me and continued.

“Maybe we need to up the sessions with Feitan then, hmmm?”

Hisoka pov

I watched in delight as the fear in the little boy’s amber eyes skyrocketed. When Chrollo had said that they were ‘training’ a new member, I had never thought of this.

It was entertaining nonetheless, plus the kid has a lot of potential.

When he got scared the child had put up major ren for defence that he hadn’t even noticed. I wonder how strong he would be if he actually focused..

I get pulled out of my thoughts when Chrollo continues to speak to the younger one.

“Maybe we need to up the sessions with Feitan then, hmm?”

That was when the child had completely froze. I could tell from here that he was trembling.

Soon enough, Chrollo had let go of the kid's face and walked back to me.

“Oh and Hisoka will be joining the troupe, Gon.” Chrollo said as me and him walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Gon pov

I was scared.

When Chrollo had said that he had a new member joining. I just knew it would put many holes in my plan to escape and it would take way longer.

I was also really worried about the ‘sessions’ with Feitan now. Chrollo had said that it would get more intense.

As long as they didn’t put the blindfold on me again then I can endure it. I have to.

I don’t like the dark. The worst punishment had always left me in the dark.

Now that I remember, Ging had always talked about an aunt that lived on Whale Island, maybe I could go there?

I curl more into myself as I think about what's going to happen in the future.

Will I escape?

If I do, will I make friends?

Will I fail again?

Will I give in…?

With these thoughts in my mind I drift off into what I hope is a dreamless sleep.

________________

I was being forced up onto my tiptoes to prevent myself from choking on the rope that was being pulled up higher and higher.

I couldn’t touch the floor anymore and my brain screamed at me to provide air. Only I couldn’t.

I couldn’t see where I was or what was going because it was dark.

And I hate the dark.

I couldn’t see because of a gray scarf that was used as a blindfold for when I had my worst ‘sessions’ with Feitan.

I don’t know what’s next or if there's anyone else inside the room where I was currently being hanged. 

And that scared me.

Before I had a chance to pass out due to lack of oxygen, I was dropped to the floor with a thud.

I landed on my side as I breathed in and out.

Suddenly, the scarf was yanked from my head and as soon as it was gone my eyes darted throughout the room only to land on the one reason why I’m here.

“Chrollo..” I muttered.

“Such fiery eyes you have, you should be grateful.” The man in question said.

Chrollo then started to make his way over to me on the floor. The door had also started to open to reveal Machi.

Now this is where I got curious. Sure Machi didn’t care that this is happening but still, why would she be in here?

My face was soon brought up to look at Chrollo as he continued to speak. but the next words made me freeze.

“I wonder what they would look like if they were out of socket?”

I started squirming in the older man's grasp, trying desperately to move away but to no avail.

“Don’t worry, you will get them back after a while. You’ll just gonna make it harder when you fight back.” Chrollo continued to speak but I didn’t pay any attention to him.

They wanted to remove my eyes?

They wanted to make it darker?

He said he could also put them back in.

Am I going to be forced to wear the blind fold again..?

After Chrollo had stopped talking, the pain and fear had continued.

They made sure to move slowly I could tell as I was not able to hold my pained screams and pitiful pleas back any longer.

______________________________

I woke up in a cold sweat after the vivid memory that had taken over.

The only times they had used the scarf was when they wanted to torture him more mentally than phscally.

They took out my eyes and sewed them back in when they had learned that I was scared of the dark.

I still had perfect sight. Chrollo made sure of that..

But the pain was still exgreshiating.

No matter how much I resist screaming, I can’t stop it.

Well no matter, I have other things to think of.

Chrollo had said that Hisoka was a new member so it will take longer than I wanted but I will leave.

No matter what it takes.

_____________

Third person pov

Six months after Hisoka had officially joined, Gon had started to notice things.

1)Feitan was always more annoyed and was way harsher than normal.  
2)Hisoka didn’t care about the troupe no matter how he tried to hide it, he was waiting for something.  
3)Chrollo had shown no signs of giving up on Gon. If not, he was more encouraged.  
These three things might not seem to matter but it can make a huge difference in Gons plan.

Gon remembers Chrollo saying that if he listened, it would get easier. And he was going to take Chrollo up on his word.

When the pain wasn’t unbearable to the point he couldn’t run, then he would make his move.

He had decided to leave during the time span in between Machi’s checkup and food to the point where he would usually be picked up by someone and carried to Feitan’s ‘session’ rooms.

And after another six months, it had worked.

Gon pov

‘Todays the day I leave.’ Was the only thought that was going through my head.

The ‘session’ with Feitan earlier had been pretty lieniet.

He was only strangled and cut that day.

As for Chrollo, he had seemed really happy that I was giving up more.

I was at the final stage of my plan while I was waiting for Machi to walk in.

“My my~ You’ve been obeying more.” Hisoka said as he walked through the door.

I froze. Why was he here? Does he know I’m up to something? Did he figure out that I was faking?

“Though, I think you forgot something~” Hisoka continued to hold his hand up holding something in the air.

My eyes followed his movement closely until I saw what he was holding.

“No-” I say softly “not the scarf.” I continue. “Why do you have that!” At this point I was yelling out in utter desperation and fear.

“Oh this little thing? I had heard you were afraid of the dark but I didn’t know you were that afraid.” Hisoka said back with a laugh.

“What are you doing here? Isn’t Machi supposed to be here?” I question as he begins to look over the scarf and as I curl into myself more.

“Oh! They all went on a mission and left me here with you. Though I don’t care what you do.” The older man responded then left, leaving the door wide open.

Knowing that he was serious about not caring I got up and walked slowly to the door.

The only times I left this door was when I had sessions with Feitan. But I was always being dragged out, literally.

I looked out, left and right.

Then I used my nen to check for any other nen users around.

There was one, and he knew it was Hisoka.

So he ran. He dashed out the door and ran as fast as he could.

He could find Whale Island later.

Right now he just needed to get away from the trash dump that he used to call home.

Away from the hands of the spiders…


	6. Chapter 6

Troupe pov

We had soon arrived back home.

We were about to enter our base when Chrollo suddenly stopped his movement, causing all of us to look at the man.

Chrollo was mad.

That was clear on his normally passive face that was now twisted up into anger.

He soon rushed in with all of us trailing after us. Only to find the place abandoned.

We all started to look around to find any difference as Chrollo had run to the room where they usually kept Gon in.

Soon enough, a clearly pissed off voice called out in the building.

“He escaped.”

Those two words had us rushing back to the room our leader had gone to.

We rushed into the room one by one only to find it empty.

The only other thing in the room was the blindfold they had always used to torment the little boy with, laying on the ground with a joker card in front of it.

“Find him.” Was all Chrollo had said before walking out of the empty room, seething with rage.

They all knew he meant Hisoka and Gon.

So none of them wasted anytime in splitting up and searching.

Chrollo pov

Something was off.

I knew it once I reached the door.

It better not be what I think it is.

Because if it is….

I was going to murder that clown.

I rushed in and ran to the room I had kept my most prized possession. My gem.

The one I have been polishing for years.

The rest of the group had also gone to check up the other rooms but I didn’t care.

All I needed to know is if my gem is gone.

When I opened the door, pulling it off its hinges, I was met with an empty room that used to be occupied.

The only other thing in it was the cloth that my gem was deathly afraid of, on the floor with a joker card in front of it.

I was shook to my core with rage

How dare that clown let my gem go!

Did he take him with him or did he let him run on his own?

“He escaped.” Was all I could manage to say.

I soon heard footsteps coming in my direction, and then the familiar faces of the troupe popped into my sight.

The members that we had always had.

Feitan, Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda, Uvogin, Shizuku, and myself.

Hisoka is not a part of it.

And his gem had found a way to escape his grasp.

But not forever.

He will get his hands on Gon again. This time he won’t let him slither past him.

“Find him.” Was all I said as I walked back to my room in the base.

I didn’t need to clarify that I had meant Hisoka and my gem. They already knew.

I slammed my door shut as I sat in utter darkness. The exact thing that his gem had been deathly afraid of.

The exact thing I used to help polish him.

_____________________

Gon’s pov

~1 month later~

It had been a week since I had arrived at Whale island.

I found out I am 11 years old and in that hell hole for 4 years.

When I had come knocking on my aunt's door, I was welcomed with open arms after explaining some things that had happened. Key word some.

When I first looked into the mirror, I was utterly horrified at what I saw.

I had a scar under my eye on my left upper cheek. I also had a scar reaching from the bottom of my right cheek to my collar bone.

I also had some scarring around my neck from how frequently I had been hanged in the past.

My hair was greasy and lacked volume. I had a single strand of hair that stuck up instead of joining in with the rest of my hair in dirty and blood stained down curls.

I had jumped into the shower expecting to be quick but, once I felt the warmth of the water hit my head and my shoulders I stayed in till the water eventually got cold.

That night I had spent recapping everything that I could remember and cried like there was no tomorrow.

Except this time, they were tears of joy and gratefulness instead of the usual painful tears that I had always shed during sessions or during nights where I was forced to stay in the dark.

Now, I’m training for the hunter exam.

I also gonna have to be strong if I’m gonna keep away from the spiders.

I still have a phobia of the dark, it hasn’t got any better.

I’m also scared of any mentions of spiders..

But now, I can start my own life.


	7. Chapter 7

Gon’s pov

It’s been 1 year since my escape. I’m 12 years old now and I’m about to board a ship for the hunter exam.

I had forgotten most of the troupe’s faces by now and I was happy.

The only two faces that I could not get out of my mind, no matter how hard I tried, were Feitan and Chrollo.

Well, the ships here!

_________

I board the ship and look around. The men on here would not make it far.

I doubt any of them know nen.

I walk around the ship, ignoring comments thrown my way.

But when I took a deep breath, I smelt it.

“Captain! A storm is coming, a big one!” I yelled back to the boat as I climbed a pillar to get a better sense of where it was going to come from.

“It's going to come in the northeast!”

Third person pov

Just like Gon had predicted. A huge storm rolled in from the northeast.

The sailors could be seen rushing around the deck to secure items and the contestants were down stairs, waiting out the storm.

Once the storm had passed, the captain had come down to check on the examinees.

And what he saw was pitiful.

All of the grown men were laying on the floor sprawled out looking sick.

“If you can’t even handle a storm like that then you're never gonna have a chance to even take the exam.” The captain said to the whole lower deck.

As he was about to turn away, a hint of green caught his eye.

The captain turned back around to see a kid in all green helping out the seasick men.

He also noticed that another teen was just reading unfazed and another man eating an apple. Also unfazed.

The captain ginned to himself.

“You three!” He called out, “follow me!”

____________

Gon’s pov

Me and two other contestants followed the captain to the front room on the boat.

One of the people had dark brown hair with glasses and a suit. He looked old to be honest.

The other person was more familiar and I didn’t know why.

They had shoulder length blond hair with light gray eyes.

Once we reached the new steering room, the three of us lined up against the wall.

“So, why do you want to be hunters?” The captain asked.

At first I was silent. I had two reasons and only needed to share one.

“I’m looking for my father! He left me with my aunt at a young age and told me to become a hunter if I wanna find him.” I exclaimed.

I had become good at lying over the years, so I don’t think they will question it.

“You're not supposed to tell him!” The older looking man said to me.

“Why not?” I replied back.

Before the older male could speak again, the captain spoke up.

“This is a part of your hunter exam. Basically I decide if you take it or not. So be smart.”

That made the old man go quiet.

“I wish to become a hunter for revenge against the people who killed my clan, The Phantom Troupe.” The blonde said as I flinched at the mention of the troupe.

“I am the last of the Kurta clan-” I flinched even more when the boy's eyes turned red. “-and I wish to also help someone I used to know. If they’re alive, that is.”

“So you want to go for an A-class bounty for revenge? You don’t need to become a hunter for that!” The brown haired dude yelled at the blonde.

And from that moment on, a big fight occurred.

Before the old captain could go and stop it, I placed my arm in front of him and shook my head.

“You need to let them realize the other side of the story, and fighting it out is the only way right now.” Was all I said.

After the fight, the two made up and introduced themselves as Leorio and Kurapika. I of course had also introduced myself.

Third pov

The treeo soon got off and headed for the big tree that was in the opposite direction of the city Zapan.

When they got there, they met their guides and went off to the first stage of the exam.

Gon’s pov

The elevator dinged as the fight from Kurapika and Leorio stopped.

We all stepped out into a big cavern and waited.

The atmosphere was tense, I knew that much.

And it only became worse when a scream echoed through the hollow underground space.

I flinched as the screaming continued only to stop abruptly.

I looked over to where the others were looking and saw a man lying on the ground with no arms.

‘Nen’ Was the only thought that came to my mind.

“My my~” A voice rang out as I froze to my spot.

“His arms have magically disappeared! Next time say sorry for bumping into someone.” Hisoka voiced out.

A lot of murmurs were sent out through the cavern about the trick the magician had just pulled, but I paid no mind to it as I was lost in my mind.

‘Is he here to take me back? Are Chrollo still searching for me? Did they really give me up?’

My thoughts stopped as me and Hisoka made eye contact. That was until I felt a nudge on my arm. I looked to my right and saw Kurapika staring at me with a worried expression.

“Are you okay, Gon?” Kurapika asked.

“Ofcourse I am Kurapika! Don’t worry!” I reply.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hisoka smirking. So I sent him a warning glare.

Soon enough, the farthest wall started to slide up revealing a lanky man in a suit with light purple hair and a matching mustache.

“Hello I am Satotz, your first examiner. If you would please follow me to stage two.” The man, now named Satotz, said loudly.

We all started to run after the trainer as soon as he took off running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I didn't focus a lot on the reaturning home thing to leave room for imagination and I'm not good with writing fluff.... I also started on campus school instead of online so I will be wayyy more busy! The updates won't come as fast as usual.
> 
> Have a good day or night!!


	8. Chapter 8

Third person pov

The contestants of the hunter exam were currently 1 hour into following Satotz, who only kept going faster and faster.

Leorio could be seen arguing with an unknown boy with fluffy white hair and sharp blue eyes.

Gon soon joined in when Leorio had accused the boy of cheating because he was riding a skateboard.

“It’s not cheating. The examiner only told us to follow him, it doesn’t matter how.” Gon interjected.

Soon Leorio was left to complain by himself as the boy with white hair slowed down and approached Gon.

“How old are you?” The boy asked.

“12” Gon replied bluntly.

“I guess I’ll run too.” The boy said as he flipped off his skateboard with practiced fluent moves.

“Sugoi!” Gon exclaimed with bright eyes. “I’m Gon!”

“Killua.” The boy replied.

The two boys became friends quickly as they sped up faster toward their goal.

The two boys ended up reaching the end first at the same time yelling ‘Goal!’

To say that Satotz was surprised was an understatement. He was stunned that two 12 year olds on their first time, finished first without breaking a sweat. 

He quickly got over his shock and smiled fondly at the two younger boys. He could tell that they had bright futures ahead.

Satotz shifted his attention to Gon with one thought on his mind.

‘He’s a special gem alright.’

Soon enough, people ran through the exit in groups and some alone.

It was after the gate closed, another man walked out from the side of the garage-like building that they had come out of.

This man had cuts and bruises all over him.

Killua, Gon, and some others seemed unfazed by the battered condition that the man was in.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s lying!” The unknown man yelled. “He intends to drag you all into the forest and kill you all!”

Gon pov

I was unfazed by the wounds the man had. I had seen and felt much worse.

The man had accused the instructor of being a creature of the swamp? Hah! That’s funny.

After he got through with his accusations, the group talked among each other.

‘Idiots’ I thought.

I quickly let my nen travel to the unknown man and toward Satotz. As soon as it hit Satotz, I could tell that he also put his nen up as a guard. While the unknown man dropped to his knees under the pressure.

Cards soon were shot at me, the unknown man, and Satotz.

Me and Satotz caught the cards as the man was impaled by the sharp cards.

“So that’s it, you're the real one.” Hisoka said as the crowd around him backed up.

I glared at him for good measure. ‘Why did he have to throw a card at me?!’

“Remember, the trainers here are real hunters. Those cards would have to be really easy to catch with the amount of power hunters have.”

Out of my eye, I saw Satotz eyeing me. ‘Probably because I sent my nen at him.’ I thought.

“I thank you for the assistants Hisoka. But, if you attack me again, you will be disqualified. Same goes to you, Gon.” Satotz replied in a scolding tone.

I flinched as eyes settled on me in confusion.

“But Satotz-san! How did he attack you?” A bald man voiced out almost everyone's question.

I felt a gaze that seemed to bore into the back of my head, not in a questioning way. No. This was killing intent.

I turn around to see a man with purple skin and needles sticking out of his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, I didn’t like his aura.

“Let’s get moving.” Satotz said, ignoring the question that was voiced out not too long ago.

And like that, we ran. We ran after Satotz into a dangerous swamp that would kill some people.

Not long after, me and Killua got separated from everyone else.

Before we could head any further. I got a feeling..

A really bad feeling…..

So I turned the opposite way after telling Killua that I would be back, and let in a full on sprint.

I soon pulled out the fishing that Mito-san had given me as I ran.

I was about to enter a clearing when I swung my rod. My hunch was right.

Hisoka was going to kill Leorio if I had not intervened.

I quickly ran to the older clown who had just dropped Leorio and started to attack.

I didn’t use my nen because if I did, it would get Leorio hurt. So I stuck to my agility.

I managed to hit Hisoka once before he knocked me back.

“You know, I’m curious.” Hisoka spoke in a tone that made me feel uneasy. “Are you still afraid of the dark?” He smirked.

Once I heard that, I stiffened.

That was all of the opening he needed to knock me out.

Kurapika’s pov  
(Didn’t expect that, did ya! I didn’t either..)

All me and Leorio could do is stare at the magician who had just killed multiple people in one move, with one card.

I got my thoughts back together as he looked into our direction.

“Leorio!” I whisper. “You run right and I’ll run left. We can’t fight him.”

“Okay..” Leorio answered with uneasiness.

“Go!” I yelled as soon as Hisoka started to walk toward us.

I darted left and Leorio darted right.

I made my way through the swamp to the opposite side of the clearing.

That was until I heard a yell.

‘Stupid!’ I mentally scolded Leorio as I dashed back.

I made it in time to see Leorio being dropped to the ground, still conscious, and Gon darting to Hisoka.

I was frozen to my spot in that one instant.

But I soon heard a voice say in an uneasy tone.

“Are you still scared of the dark?”

I watched Gon stop in his tracks and start to quiver slightly. That was all the time Hisoka needed to run forth and knock the younger kid out.

I finally pulled myself back to reality and ran to the closest person to me on the ground. Leorio.

I watched as Leorio stirred and squinted his eyes.

I look over to where Gon and Hisoka where to find Hisoka picking Gon’s unconscious body and slinging him over his shoulder.

Hisoka then turned to me with a smile and said, “You all pass! I’m sure you two can find y’alls way back, right?”

I slowly nod as I help Leorio get up.

“Good!” Hisoka said as he walked away with Gon over his shoulder.

Me and Leorio looked at each other and nodded. We started to walk in the direction Hisoka had walked to as Leorio started a conversation.

“Did you hear what Hisoka had said to Gon?” Leorio asked.

“If he was still scared of the dark? Yeah I did.” I responded.

“He looked scared to death when he mentioned the dark. I wonder if they knew each other before this.” Leorio continued on with the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question! Would you all like me to have a scheduled or just post randomly like I always do? I also have a two week break coming up next week so expect a lot of chapters. I've been thinking, should I make chapters longer with less chapters? I did want to make this into a series soo I need opinions!! Like kinda merging two chapters together?

Gon’s pov

Today was the first day that I would have a ‘nen session’, or so I called it.

I was being dragged out of my room by Machi. I knew I couldn’t get away from her but I still struggled.

As she was dragging me down the hallway she suddenly stopped. So I looked up.

Chrollo was standing in front of us staring at Machi with her staring back. Like they were talking to each other through eye contact.

I was suddenly yanked forward and handed to Chrollo. I stopped fighting and I didn’t know why.

I continued to look at the ground as I willingly walked behind him. We soon stopped at a door, but before he opened it, he leaned down to me.

I flinched at the closer contact with the man.

“Manners.” Was all he had to say.

I soon bobbed my head in agreement.

I looked up to him and saw him with the faintest smirks like he was proud of his accomplishment.

I didn’t get time to think about it because I was already being shoved into the room.

Feitan’s room…

________________________

I awoke to the sensation of slapping on my cheek and sat right up on high alert. I relaxed once I saw it was Killua who was beside me.

“What happened..?” I groaned as I sat up.

“You were knocked out by Hisoka.” Kurapika said.

“Ouch.” Was all I responded with. “Well anyways…” I start.

“Actually-” Kurapika interrupted, “-I was wondering if you and Hisoka knew each other? Because he was acting like he knew you.”

I visibly gulped as Killua narrowed his eyes.

“Y- Yeah we knew each other. He visited my Island once and we met.” I lied through my teeth.

Kilua’s pov

He’s lying. He’s good at it too, but when you’re as trained as I am. It’s easy to tell.

I was raised my whole life to see through lies and go through torture.

But why would Gon lie? It must be serious if he’s willing to lie.

But I trust him.

I know I shouldn't but..

I got up and held out my hand toward Gon’s sitting figure.

“The second phase is about to start, let’s get ready!” I tell him.

He soon takes my hand as Kurapika and the old man start to walk toward the second phase gates.

______________

‘We all had totally failed!  
That old hag failed everyone because of food!!’

My ranting was cut off when an older man landed in front of all of us, and when I mean older man I mean as old as my Grandpa!

The Osan introduced himself as the chairman of the Hunter association. He declared that the other old hag could not disqualify everyone so we would do something else.

We would go find the Spider Eagle egg.

_______________

Me and Gon were watching the view from the plane. Well, he was watching the view. I was staring at him, taking in his features.

He had multiple scars that were now visible, ‘I guess he was wearing make-up or something. How did he get those though?’ I thought.

He had a scar around his neck like he had been hung multiple times for a few years, another scar that crept up his neck and ended on his lower right cheek, and yet another scar right under his left eye.

I could tell that there would properly be more scars underneath his clothing. He jerked up, and I looked away to pretend I was looking out the window we were sitting in front of. I suddenly felt an intense presence behind us and turned around to see nothing.

“Hello!” A familiar voice called from the opposite direction I was looking.

I turned to see the Osan, Netero, walking up. I narrowed my eyes at him and Gon did the same.

“I was wondering if you two would like to play a game with me?” The old man asked with a laugh.

“What game?” Gon asked beside me, perking up at the word game.

“Follow me!” The old man said cheerfully.

Gon got up, and I followed. We tailed the old man to an empty room with a ball in the middle of it.

As we entered, the old man picked up the ball and explained the rules.

“If you can get this ball from me by the time we arrive at our destination, you can become hunters right now and skip the rest of the exam.”

I decided to go first and use Rhythm echo. The old man had a look of shock within his features while Gon stayed neutral like he already knew it.

I soon attacked, swiping at him from multiple angles. He dogged every one, so I changed strategies.

I stepped back, deactivating Rhythm echo in the process, and dropped low to swing my leg at his ankles as hard as I could.

Once my foot made contact, a blast of pain went through my lower leg.

I jumped back and cradled my foot. ‘Is his legs made of steel or something!?’ I wondered with a pissed off demeanor.

“Tag me in Killua!” Gon's voice yelled at me with unhidden excitement.

I limped back toward Gon and slapped his hand. He soon walked forward and stretched.

‘He’s flexible.’ I noted, and when I mean flexible, I mean really flexible.

After he got done stretching, he launched himself forward for what seemed to be a frontal attack.

‘Idiot! You can’t do that when that old man’s stronger!’ I mentally called out to him.

By the unsatisfied look on Netero's face, he was thinking the same thing.

As soon as Gon had got close to the osan, he stopped and dashed right so fast that it was hard to keep up with.

My eyes widened in realization, Gon used that as a diversion for the osan to let his guard down.

It worked too, if the look of shock on Netero’s face was anything to go by.

As soon as it started, it ended with a thud.

I watched as Netero took one step back and Gon fell to the floor rubbing his head. “Owww! The ceilings way lower than I’m used to!” Gon whined.

I quickly was brought back from my daze and called out to Gon.

“Baka! We know you can jump high! No need to show off.”

Gon had visibly winced at the loud tone I had used. ‘I wonder why he had such a strong reaction..” I thought as Gon got up and walked back to me.

“Gomen’nasai!” Gon said to me in a tone that I’ve never heard him use.

He sounded scared....

Before I had a chance to question him, the osan called out to us, “You two can team up if you’d like!”

That was how we spent all night in an unwinnable game of taking the ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! My google docs is soo long right now! I write the story in there then paste it into this site. The page count rn is 89 pages!! :')
> 
> Also thank you for the comments!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting on Tuesdays and Fridays!!! So three chapters this week and two as far as I know.
> 
> !Disclaimer! Hisoka is an asshat who takes joy in suffering

Gon’s pov

Me, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio had passed the first three phases so far. We had just emerged from Trick Tower with other powerful looking contestants.

We were all currently on a boat that would take us to Zevil Island. The challenge was to get 6 points. Each contestant's pin was worth 1 point, except your own which is 3 points and your target’s pin which is also 3 points.

We all drew random number tags to determine our targets. I was very unlucky and lucky at the same time..

I had number 44. Hisoka’s number…

‘A frontal attack will not work, he’s stronger and probably faster than me. I’ll have to take him by surprise. Maybe I could also ask him some questions that need to be answered.’ I thought.

I was removed from my thought process when Kurapika stalked forward, off the boat.

It was my turn next..

I’m not Killua’s target which is good to know.

My number was soon called out 2 minutes after Kurapika had left. I got up from my meditating position and left.

________________

It has been five days since I’ve been on the island. I had already come up with a plan to snag Hisoka’s tag.

I was going to take it when he went after his target.

I know my zetsu is good enough to at least sneak up on him. I did practice it over the year on Whale Island, and sadly, Chrollo was right. I am a fast learner.

I trailed behind the magician as he headed away from Kurapika and Leorio who he had just encountered.

But I knew the next person he came into contact with, was going to die. It didn’t matter if they put up a fight or not.

I soon made a quick decision and ran ahead of Hisoka to scout out the exact point he would meet another contestant. I soon found it and waited.

The spot I picked had a clearing right in front of it and luckily, that was the exact place the two contestants would meet up.

It felt like an eternity before the two men were in sight. Hisoka wasted no time in attacking.

Time seemed to slow down as I reeled back my fishing rod and waited. Hisoka was up close for an attack when I swung.

I casted the line and watched it fly through the air. The hook circled around the tag.

Once. Twice. Five times before it finally stopped.

At that same moment, Hisoka swung a razor card, efficiently killing the older looking man.

I yanked back hard on the rod and watched the silver hook with a pin on it.

I grabbed the pin as soon as the slack came back in. I looked at it for a second then looked back at Hisoka.

To my surprise, Hisoka was completely still. He brought a hand up to where his pin had been and only felt his shirt. To make sure he wasn’t imagining anything, he looked to the same place he had put his hand to find something missing.

The lost looking magician looks over at me, eyes trailing down to the pin that was once on his chest, in my hand.

I didn’t take any chances and ran..

I ran as fast as I could. Nen infused with my legs and darted.

I ran so fast that I almost didn’t notice something small coming up at me.

I threw myself to the side and rolled on the ground a few times.

I quickly looked up and saw a silver dart lodged into the tree that was right in front of me.

I heard a quiet cuss coming from behind me. I jumped up and around to find another contestant standing there.

“Just hand over the tags and you won’t be hurt kid.” He states.

“Sorry but I need these.” I say upfront.

Did he just expect me to hand them over? Weird.

“Your choice then.” He takes off toward me in a sprint, but he soon hits the ground.

I watched as the man fell with questions in my gaze.

I looked to where the man was standing and saw Killua standing there with his hand in front of his chest, in a closed matter.

“Yo Gon!” He calls out as he walks over.

I smiled brightly as I started to meet him halfway. I soon stopped when something moved in the corner of my eye.

Killua had stopped his advance, taking notice of the energy and quickly looked around. I saw another flash within my vision and realized something was heading for Killua.

I quickly tackled my first friend to the ground as a card flew over my head, efficiently cutting some of my hair that had spiked up over the year I was away.

Killua froze beneath me but I took no notice. I looked up and was met with a pair of sadistic, blood thirsty, eyes.

Still having Killua in my hold, I rolled away from the eyes. I rolled a few more times before letting go of a shocked Killua, choosing to now look up at our new company. Hisoka.

I noted that Killua had turned dead serious once he sighted Hisoka.

“That was a nice job back there, Gon~” Hisoka chimed with a chilling smile.

Killua hadn’t taken his eyes off of Hisoka, but I could tell he was confused on what the magician meant.

“You're not getting the tag back without a fight, if that’s what you mean!” I growled out.

“Is that the way you would talk to someone who practically saved you? Or have you forgotten the term ‘gem’?” Hisoka purred while I froze.

Not here. Not in front of Killua! He doesn't know and I don’t want him to!

“Gon? What does he mean?” Killua questioned beside me.

“Nothing!” I say in a panic.

“Ohh?” Hisoka questions with fake curiosity, “does he not know? Would you like me to explain to him so that he isn’t lost?” Hisoka ended with a sickening smile.

“No!” I yell in complete desperation. “Don’t bring him in this!”

“Gon what’s going on!?” Killua asked in a frantic but scared tone.

“Did you know that the little gem here is deathly afraid of the dark~?” Hisoka chimed in with utter amusement.

“I’m not an object! I’m a person!” I yelled as tears stung my eyes.

“You were in the eyes of Chrollo~” Hisoka said back with joy.

I guess he really did like rubbing it in.

“Gon, let’s go!” Killua said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I let Killua drag me away, and in my surprise, all Hisoka did was wave with his usual sadistic grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might be able to tell, I changed the summery. I like it better now


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo wonderful readers! I'm having a lot of fun writing this and reading your comments. This chapter is basicaly a recap of the story from how Gon saw it...
> 
> Sooo Have fun!!

Third person pov

Gon and Killua could be seen sitting in a whole within a tree. The daytime was reaching an end as the two boys sat in silence.

Gon was scared, scared of what was going to happen if Killua knew. Would he leave him? Will he try to get involved? Will he get hurt because of him?

These kinds of thoughts scared Gon. Gon didn’t want Killua to leave him but, he didn’t want to see him hurt either.

Killua was worried and hurt, along with other emotions that he couldn’t place his finger on.

Killua was hurt that Gon kept something from him when he thought they were close. Even after a few days of meeting him, he couldn’t lie that he is fond of the green haired boy.

Killua was also worried, worried about what happened to make Gon shake like he did. To make him break down like he did.

And finally, Killua had come to a slight understanding of the reason why the other boy acted like he did. Gon had been hurt, severely hurt. The way he acted, the way he looked, and the things Hisoka had said.

It was clear.

Killua needed to help, to figure everything out first, then help through it. Cause Killua would be damned if he just left him like this.

“Gon.”

Gon visibly flinched at Killua’s seemingly calm voice.

“Yeah?”

Gon replied back, not looking the fluffy white haired boy in the eyes. Or at the other boy at all.

“I think I need an explanation,” Killua added quickly to his statement after seeing Gon wince once again. “Not all of it, but enough that I understand what's going on. I’m not mad. I know that people will keep secrets. But I need some information.”

Gon sighed, visibly relaxing a little at the mention of his friend being mad at him.

“I think that you deserve to know. You’ve been with me this long and you’ve trusted me with your secrets. So it’s time to tell you mine.”

Killua perked up at the statement and focused on his friend more intently as Gon started his story.

“When I said my father had left me on Whale Island, I lied. He had left me in this run down and trash filled city named Meteor city.”

Killua eyes widened at the place. He had heard that Meteor city was a place where you could dump trash and children. Only the strongest people could survive there. In fact one of his butlers originated from that place. Killua shivered when he remembered how she defined it.

“He left me in Meteor city when I was five. A month after he left, I knew he wouldn’t come back. I started training and building up muscles when I was six years old, mainly focusing around speed.”

Gon started to shake ever so slightly as he continued the story.

“It was also at six, when I was approached by the Phantom troupe..”

Killua froze. He remembered his father telling him about the group around six months ago. Apparently their leader was stronger than him, the other members were plenty strong too.

“The Phantom troupe, or more specifically, one member started to help me train. I didn’t see anything wrong in it or suspect anything, I was only a child. Soon enough, that one member invited another member to come join us in training. A lady with a gun.”

Gon was now leaning up on the inside of the tree they were in, looking at his albino haired companion.

“After a while, they brought me to meet the whole group.” Gon said before being cut off.

“Hisoka said something about a person named Chrollo. Who is he?” Killua asked with patience.

“He’s the leader of the troupe. He took an interest in me and sent some members out to lead me to him. At Least I’m pretty sure that’s what. He sees me as a prize, an object. He saw me as his gem that he could never stop polishing.”

Killua visibly shivered at Gon’s broken tone.

“When did you find out about what they did? Or did they just tell you?” Killua asked.

“They didn’t tell me. I spent a year hanging out with everyone and being a part of the group before I found out what they did. I watched first hand of what they were capable of.”

“How?” Killua asked, wanting to hear more.

“They brought me with them to the murdering of the Kurta clan.. I still remember the smell of smoke and blood. The screams echo through my head, even now. All I could do was sit back and stare in horror, while Chrollo and the others were laughing and smiling.”

Tears were flowing down Gon’s face at this point and Killua had tears stinging in his eyes.

“Afterwards, I met a boy in the forest. He had scarlet eyes, the eyes the others were there for. I explained things to him and told him to run. He ran. Chrollo found me soon after the boy ran.

I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to ask why. But I was so scared, I was shaking in my boots. His aura was full of bloodlust and it was demanding that I follow orders.

I’m guessing that he knocked me out because I awoke in a strange room. A room that I know can never get out of my mind..”

Killua knew where this was going and he didn’t like it. He had been born in to torture and traing. But Gon had been forced into it, and telling by his scars… It was hell.

“Is that why you’re afraid of the dark?” Killua asked, not being one to hold his tongue.

“No. During my ‘sessions’-” Gon air quoted “-If I didn’t have manners, they would take out my eyes. Slowly.” Killua's eyes widened in shock.

“They also had this blind fold that I’m still afraid of. I hated how I didn’t know who was watching me be humiliated and what was going to happen next. It also made me on edge so much I couldn’t sleep when I have it on.

It made me feel even more alone than I already was. Whenever I had it on, it made me feel more like an object to observe rather than a person. A ‘prize’ in Chrollo’s eyes.”

Killua knew that these were some fucked up people, more messed up than his own family. Sure Killua had been born in to torture but, they still let him be his own person. Gon had gone through some horrible stuff.

But there was only one question on Killuas mind.

“How are you here now? I don’t think they would just let you go after all of that.”

Gon exhaled and relaxed more into the tree bark.

“One day, I was planning on escaping. But Hisoka walked in unexpectedly and informed me that the rest were on a mission and only he was left in the base. He said that he didn’t care if I ran and that he would leave the door open. So I ran. I left that place and went to Whale Island.

My dad had informed me before he left that I had an aunt living there that would take me in. So I ran there and stayed for a year. I didn’t want her to be hurt if I was tracked down so I only stayed a year. Then I came here to take the exam to be stronger, to find my dad, and to keep away from the Spider.”

After Gon finished his story, the two boys sat in silence. Gon sat in silence because there was nothing else to say. Killua sat there taking everything in and deciding on what to do for the future.

“I’m staying.”


	12. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops..

Ughhhhhhhhh!! I hate school!! I have lines to mesmerize for theater, sheets sent home for math due the next day, friend wants me to help her start a fundraiser, not being fully caught up in history, you know the normal?

I have no right to complain tho, I'm only starting Jr High while ppl in Highschool and college doing way more....

I sadly cannot post today! I propally will post every Tuesday and maybe on Fridays if I have a chapter.

Butttt I have a break next week so I'm happy, probaly gonna mess up my sleep schedual but eh


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh and! Since I don't feel like going back and rewritting, when Gon was with the troupe. The members were Shizuku, Chrollo, Machi, Pakunoda, Franklin, Uvogin, Shalnark, Nobunaga, and Phinks. Hisoka never was one of them, he only pretended. If that makes sense..

Chapter 12

Killua pov

“What!” Gon yelled at me.

“I said I’m going to stay. I’ll travel with you to find your dad.” and keep you out of danger. I left unsaid.

“B- B- but! You could get targeted!” Gon was scared. I could tell that easily with his voice.

“Baka! I know too much not to get targeted already!” I yelled back at him.

It was true. If they found out I knew this or was even around him, I would be in great danger. But that wasn’t my real reason.

I wanted to be friends with Gon. I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to protect him.

“Your right I guess..” Gon mumbled.

Suddenly I felt the weight of today's event weigh on me. I could also tell Gon was tired.

“Let’s sleep.” I stated. I soon got a nod in agreement from my black and green haired friend.

_______________

Me and Gon were now walking through the island for entertainment. An hour has passed since we woke up.

Gon suddenly stops beside me, startling me into place, right beside him.

“I smell Leorio’s cologne!” Gon said with a vibrant smile.

“Lead the way.” Was all I said back, seemingly uninterested.

I followed after Gon, keeping my pace up to match his until we stopped in front of a cave with a familiar blonde standing in front of it.

Gon’s eyes widened in recognition and soon called out to the blond haired teen.

“Kurapika!”

Kurapika soon turned around, eyes widening within the sight of us.

“Gon! Killua!” Kurapika called out, worry laced into his voice.

“Are you okay? You seem worried.” Gon stated.

“Leorio has been in the cave for an hour now!” Kurapika slightly yelled.

Before Gon had a chance to retort back, a loud, frantic voice echoed from the inside of the cave we were standing in front of.

“Don’t come in! It’s a trap!”

Gon being Gon, rushed in once he heard Leorio’s voice. Me being me, followed him in. Kurapika being Kurapika, also ran after us.

We all soon entered into an area that opened up with jagged rocks lining the sides.

I heard a gasp beside me and turned to look where Gon was looking.

My eyes widened in shock as I spotted Leorio laying on the ground, covered in purple swollen skin and seemingly snake bites.

Kurapika rushed over from behind me and landed beside Leorio. Gon stood frozen to my amazement.

“What happened Leorio!” Kurapika screamed at him with fear laced in his voice.

“I told you all to stay out!” Leorio yelled back, voice filled with worry.

I looked over to Gon and saw him still unmoving.

“Baka! You act like we would stay out!” I complained.

Movement catches my eye as I watch Gon walk over to the opposite wall. I continue to watch Gon squat down and poke something that I couldn’t see.

When I started to move to the side more, I had a clear image of Gon poking a girl with green hair awake.

The girl shoots up on high alert, but soon relaxes at the sight of Gon.

“Do you know what happened?” Gon asked the girl.

The girl contemplates before opening her mouth to speak.

“I was going after my target here. But he knew he was being followed and set up a trap. There are poisonous snakes that will bite you if you try to leave. He tried to leave and he was bitten.”

Third person pov

Gon nodded his head in understandment. He could now be seen scanning the rest of the cave that they were trapped in.

All Killua could do was watch in slight amazement as Gon acted calmly and servade his surroundings. ‘This was probably implanted into his head over those years.’ Killua thought.

Gon soon spotted a man that he recalled as Bourbon. He soon walks over to him and reaches his hand out only to pull it back with reflexed speed.

There, slithered poisonous snakes, out of the wall and Bourbons article of clothing. Kurapika looks over to Gon then back to Leorio in panic.

Gon soon reaches out again as the snakes hissed louder. His hand was soon pulled away by a frightened Killua.

“What are you doing, Baka! You’ll get bit if you do that!” Killua yells as Gon flinches back.

“If he has poisonous snakes on him then he will also have an antidote. It's only reasonable.” Gon retorts back with an unnaturally calm voice.

“Oh.” Was all Killua could mutter.

Kurapika stood up and walked to the younger two boys.

“How can you be so calm! Leorio is dying and we haven’t got a way out yet!!” Kurapika yelled out in pure frustration.

Gon once again flinched at Kurta’s tone. The blond boy didn’t seem to notice as he continued ranting.

“This isn’t like you! Do you not care for Leorio or any of us!!”

That soon pushed Gon over the edge…

“I’m sorry ok!! What am I supposed to do!! This was how I was raised! It’s a bad situation so we have to act calm!” The kid soon started to cry as that had been his first time in years he was able to yell.

If he yelled at Chrollo or any of them, he would have been left in the dark again. All alone. Nothing but an object to be put on display at its finest.

At this point, Gon was starting to have a panic attack. Kurapika had stopped screaming, Killua just stood there not knowing what to do, and even Ponzo was left in silence.

Gon started to lose his barings as he was pulled into a seemingly endless spiral of faces and cold, sadistic eyes.

Killua broke out of his trance soon after already being around the other boy, and tapped his back.

Gon looked up and was met with caring icy blue eyes. He soon realized what was going on and rushed to prepare the antidote.

His rush seemed to pull the two others out of their trances, as they two rushed to prepare.

After Gon readied the first one, he made his way over to Leorio only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“You should use the first one.”

Killua said from behind the green haired boy.

“But Leorio-” Gon was soon interrupted by Kurapika.

“I’m almost done preparing the second batch. You were bitten more than Leorio was and you found this too. You get the first dose.”

Kurapika’s tone left no room for discussion. So, Gon aloud Killua to take the needle away from him and inject him with it.

Due to medicine induced drowsiness, Gon closes his eyes and waits for sleep to overtake him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! I want this to hurry up so I can add in more unique stuff into the story! I'm trying to not make the cannon parts very long because I know ppl can get bored. I'm gonna say this tho, I can't wait to write the YorkNew ark and the Heavens Arena ark. I think that these two arks will be the most unique that I will make.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! I missed the post on Tuesday! So have it on a late Friday!!
> 
> I've been really busy with this one thing from Literature class. Its takes up 4 test grades! I also have a huge test grade in art I need to complete, AND on top of that I have to think of something for the science fair in a month that takes up ANOTHER test grade!! I hateee schoool!!!!

Gon pov

I awoke to light chatter that seemingly echoed throughout the place I had awoken in.

I let out a groan as I sat up, the chatter was soon replaced by shuffling that came closer and closer to me.

“Good you're awake.”

I turned to face the voice and saw Kurapika looking down at me. I blinked once, then twice, before realization hit me.

I quickly jumped up, but was soon met with dizziness. A hand was placed on my shoulder, forcing me to sit back down. I turned to the owner of the hand and saw Leorio crouching on the other side of me.

“Thanks bud!” Leorio said with a smile. “But you shouldn’t get up so fast. You just woke up.” He finished with a stern voice.

“You sound like a dad.” I blurted out before I quickly covered my mouth.

At first it's silent. Then little giggles could be heard from Killua in the corner before the whole cave erupts into laughter.

“What’s funny?” I asked while uncovering my mouth. ‘What could they be laughing at? I just insulted Leorio!’

“He called you an old man!!” Killua said loudly between laughs. “Even he admits it!!”

“Hey!! I’m a teenager!!” Leorio yells in response.

The whole cavern went quiet at his statement until I couldn’t stop myself. I laughed. I laughed so hard I was wheezing on the ground. This had been the first time in years I had laughed.

“Umm guys?” Kurapika’s voice cut through my fit as all heads turned to the blond. “We might want to strategize a way out of here. We do have a time limit for this phase.”

The blond's words made him realize the situation that they were in. It also seemed the others came to a realization.

Something popped into my mind quickly along with another memory.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“You know I wonder~ How long can you hold your breath without passing out?” Feitan giggled at his own question knowing no answer would come from the petrified boy.

“Did you know that being underwater while holding breath is different from being suspended from air? You always have the choice to let out air under water but you have no air at all being suspended like you have been. How about you tell me the difference?”

With that, a child's head was being shoved into a water container and held there. No matter how much thrashing was put in, the ruthlessly strong hand that kept the head under, would not let up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was brought back to reality by a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Killua once again staring down at me with worried eyes.

“What happened?” I questioned as I noticed all eyes were once again on me.

“You were getting really pale and were unresponsive.” Killua explained in a soft tone.

“Oh..” Was all I could muster.

“Hey Gon, you know if there's something bothering you, you can tell us right?” Leorio's words held concern.

“Yeah, It’s fine.” Kurapika added on with the same amount of worry that a mother would have.

I soon forced a smile and cheered out. “Don’t worry I’m fine! This just happens sometimes! Now, I have an idea to get us out of here!”

The worry did not go down but was quickly pushed to the side as everyone now focused on what I had said.

“Do you still have that sleeping gas Ponzo?” I asked while turning to the girl in the corner.

“I do. But it would be useless, the sleeping gas takes five minutes to fully take effect. We would just put ourselves to sleep in the process if we use it.” The green haired girl, named Ponzo, explained.

“I can’t even hold my breath that long.” Killua muttered in defeat from my side.

-  
Third person pov  
-

“I can hold my breath for ten minutes and forty-eight seconds!” Gon cheered with a smile.

This caused concern to, again, center around the seemingly bright black and green haired child. Killua could only bring himself to think,

‘That's why you have that one scar around your neck. You were probably hanged till you passed out, but forced to stay awake as long as you could.’

“How did you even reach such a long time!” Leorio called out in disbelief.

“I swam a lot around Whale Island so of course I had to hold my breath for a least over five minutes!” Gon lied through his teeth.

Killua whipped his head around to his companion with eyes wide. He quickly connected the dots. Gon was drowned as well.

‘Illumi didn’t even go that far! Sure my brother did pretty harmful things but I was never hanged or drowned!’

Was the next thought that had gone through Killua’s mind.

“Wow Gon..” Kurapika said in fondness.

“So here's the plan!” Gon exclaimed.

__________________

Eight people could be seen waiting for the boat that had brought them and others to the island that they were now on.

These people were examinees that had succeeded the fourth phase, all included-

#44 Hisoka  
#53 Pokkel  
#99 Killua  
#249 Honzo  
#301 Gittarackur  
#403 Leorio  
#404 Kurapika  
#405 Gon

They were all set for the next phase. Most of the contestants stood spaced out, eyeing each other wearily. Except for four contestants.

Leorio, Kurapika, Killua, and Gon.

They were huddled together as they had been from the start. No words were said between them, only empty silence.

They had earned suspicious glances from their other competitors but they brushed it off, too focused on who was going to break the silence. None of them could break the silence though. They just sat there, staring at the ground, when the ship came.

No one uttered a sound as they all were marked passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel sorry for all the high school students and college students..
> 
> Like reeeeaaaaaly sorry...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally crawled out of my hole and posted!! My school just got done with it's semester exams and I think I did really good. I also have MAJOR writers block. All in all I forgot about this story for a bit but I'm alive!! This story will most likely have extremely slow updates because of my writers block :'(

Third person pov

The final stage of the exam was soon starting. It was a series of one on one matchups. The rules had been explained in advance. You had to force your opponent to give up.

The first up was,

-Kurapika vs Hisoka-

The fight had been uninteresting until the end. After Hisoka had said something inaudible to Kurapika, Hisoka had quit.

This brought many questions from the spectators and narrowing eyes from Gon. The next fight was announced to be,

-Gon vs Hanzo-

Gon didn’t want to hurt Hanzo so he stuck to his basic muscles instead of nen. The fight had started off with Gon darting backwards, not daring to underestimate his opponent. Hanzo easily matched his speed and gave a blow to the child's head. Not enough to knock him out, but to keep him disoriented.

Hanzo soon learned that the child he was fighting, could take a punch like it was child's play and even send his own little barrage towards him.

The fight had taken many spectators with shock.

At this point, Gon had two dislocated shoulders and a bleeding nose. Hanzo, being in a little better shape, had bruises that bloomed upon his showing skin and a possibly fractured wrist.

Hanzo once again rushed forward, this time wielding a long sword-like needle.

Gon looked up from the floor to be met with Hanzo's needle standing still within an inch of his right eye. Gon froze. He couldn’t hear anything. Not his companions screaming, not Hanzo’s threats, not even his own heart beat.

Before his mind could register anything Gon announced.

“I quit.”

These two words brought forth questions from his three friends. Killua didn’t say anything, already knowing why the outcome came to be. The air was tense as Gon walked out toward the infirmary accompanied by Hanzo.

_______________

Gon waited in a different room than his other companions. He couldn’t bring himself to face them. There was always an examiner that would come in and tell him the result of each match, but that was it.

Gon didn’t leave his room until he announced Killuas fight was next.

Gon only saw it fit to watch his companions match. Silently egging him on, or maybe not so silently if needed. But the twelve year old couldn’t find any room in his head to think his friend would waver. His friend had promised to help him even at the expense of his own life to stick with him.

One trait that had never left Gon over the years was the fact that he was still naive and tended to be stubborn in situations.

After Killua’s fight it was his fight as well. He and Hisoka.

______________

Killua was obviously frightened. The white haired boy’s match succession has dropped drastically.

Killua's combatant was #301 Gittarackur.

The match had just started and confusion was in the air.

Killua’s supposedly even match partner had revealed himself as Illumi Zoldyck, Killua’s big brother and eldest brother of the most infamous and deadly assassin family. The Zoldycks.

Gon had already known Killua’s heritage, but he didn’t expect Killua’s family to be like this. Killua's brother consisted of long black silky hair and empty black eyes that could never show any hint of emotion besides anger and disgust.

“W- What are you doing here aniki?!” Killua stuttered out.

“I was sent to watch over you and bring you home.” Illumi replied naturally and continued. “Mom was crying when you left, tears of joy at how much you've grown. Especially after you cut her face.”

A gasp could be heard from Leorio as they stood there. Gon understood how people can be happy at the worst deeds. He’s been around people like that his whole life, so it didn’t come out as weird to him.

What surprised Gon was Killua’s determination to stay.

“I’m staying right here with my friend.” Killua stated.

“What friend? Assassins don’t have friends, only colleagues to work with. There's no other possible reason for an assassin to have a friend.” Illumi said back in an unbothered, cold tone.

Gon was past his breaking point and tension was only increasing within the sparring room. So he took a chance and let his emotions out.

“I’m Killua’s friend. I don’t care if you're his brother or not, he made a promise to stay! He obviously doesn’t want anything to do with you or being an assassin!” Gon shouted from his spot within the line up of spectators. “You can’t force your own ideals onto him and expect to succeed!”

Illumi showed no visible signs of being bothered, only turned toward Gon.

“I know you from somewhere, but where?”

Illumi’s statement made everyone freeze, all thoughts had stopped, all expressions but shock were gone. No one uttered a word.

“Oh yeah, I know now!” Illumi continued as he put his closed hand on his palm, as if coming to a conclusion. “A year ago to be exact, I received a contract to find information on you, mainly your whereabouts. The people who sent me it were offering a lot of money and jewels. But due to the people who had offered me the contract, my father said to ignore it.” He paused. “Maybe I could bring the contract up again.”

This made Killua whip his head back to his eldest brother. His mind going over and over again the words Illumi had spoken.

“No!” Killua blurted out before thinking. “I’ll come back home! Just don’t do that!” He turned to Netero. “I quit! I’m dropping out of the whole exam.”

Many gasp’s echoed through the room. Gon stayed within a state of silent shock and wariness as Netero nodded his head.

“Contestant 99, Killua Zoldyck, has dropped out of this year's exam. Therefore all remaining contestants win by default!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy :p Leave a comment!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +SHORT CHAPTER ALERT+
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for the shorter than usual chapter but I thought that I needed to post soon and that this was the best place to leave off on. I've been outside in the snow -for the first time in my life- during the past week. I also don't know what to write because I don't want it to be to boring and say the story line word for word. I'm trying to add *spice* without straying too far from the actual story line.
> 
> Also we're not about to point out how I left out the entire Trick Tower during the exams... I didn't mean tooooo!!!!!!

Third person pov

The room was heavy with tension. The silence was mind shattering. Many questions went through the freshly accepted hunter’s minds. All of the rookies were sitting in a big auditorium with rows of light wooden seats and tables.

A few glances were thrown around but never lingered very long. All gazes ended staring right back at their respected tables with newly made hunter licenses on them.

That was all until Pokkle, a red headed boy with a purple hat on and a bow strapped to his back, spoke what was on everyone's minds.

“I say he was manipulated!” Pokkle stood up and slammed his hands on his desk.

As soon as one voice started, the rest flooded in. Some yelled about how they didn’t get a chance to prove themselves, others shouting their opinion on the strange scene that had played out just moments ago, others stayed silent.

The silent rookies included Kurapika, Hisoka, Gon, and Illumi.

Everyone was of course talking about what had gone down in the final stage of the hunter exam. That interaction had put everyone's minds into overdrive at the possibilities that bestowed itself within Killua’s fight.

Having enough of the continuously growing voices, Gon stood up swiftly and slammed his closed fist onto the table, successfully shattering it. The young boy also let out his nen, making the nenless rookies shake in their seats.

Instead of saying anything, Gon started to walk down the row towards Illumi’s placement. The tension in the room seemed to reach its peak when Gon reached the eldest Zoldyck. Beautiful hazel colored eyes, darkened by mixed emotions, bored holes into the black haired man's head.

“You don’t deserve to be called his brother.”

No one uttered a sound, worried the little boy’s rath would turn onto themselves.

“Why is that?”

Illumi asked nonchalantly as he turned his head to face the dark green haired boy. His own hair flowing in motion from movement.

“You put him through torture that no one his age should go through. You also forced your ideals on him and pressure him until he ran. Brothers should be looking out for their siblings and help guide them to the correct path, not control their path.”

By the end of his rent, he had Illumi’s wrist in hand and was crushing it with pure strength. The cracking noises had soon stopped as Illumi was thrown from his chair into the red carpeted aisle.

The older man swiftly landed on his feet with ease, his face still void of any emotion. Gon released his arm and walked away. Slamming the door shut behind him.

________________

An hour passed after the makeshift conference and the few that passed bunched up outside. Gon could be seen with Kurapika and Leorio smiling like nothing had happened.

“Do you really think he’ll give out his address!?” Leorio asked in a frantic whisper.

“There’s only one way to know.” Stated Gon.

The two oldest gave each other a side glance, while one shrugged the other silently pleaded for help.

The younger of the three took off to the less populated area while Kurapika followed without hesitation. Leorio looked around quickly before taking off to follow his companions.

It only took a few minutes to reach their destination as Gon walked calmly up to the figure in the corner.

“I would like to speak with you, Illumi.” Gon told the figure.

“It wouldn’t be fair if you're the only one with backup. If we speak, we speak alone.” stated as he stepped from the shadows.

“No way!” Yelled Leorio only to be held back by Kurapika.

“We will be on our way then.” Kurapika said with a nod directed towards his smaller companion.

Gon replied with his own nod and an appreciated look. Without wasting time, Kurapika walks off dragging a raging Leorio with him.

“Follow me.” Was the only warning Gon got before Ilumi turned and walked in the opposite direction.

The young hunter sputtered as he ran after the retreating figure. The two had ended up in a vacant hallway built with sand colored brick.

“I’m guessing you want to know where Killua is.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes so I can go save him.” Gon replied with the utmost sincerity.

“Do what you want. You most likely wouldn’t be able to make it past the butlers. Go to Kukuroo mountain.”

At this, Gon gave a blinding smile and ran off. Unaware of the extra set off eyes that watched him go.

“Was it really a smart idea to give away your base of operations?” Came a silky voice from behind the doll like Zoldlyck.

“It’s not like it was a secret anyways.” Came Illumi’s response, “Hisoka.”

At this point the magician had fully stepped out from his spot behind a pillar.

“Gon is my prey. I’ve spent too many years just to make sure he grows correctly and I won’t have you mess it all up.” The bright haired adult stated, leeking the slightestt of killing intent.

“He must be something for you to want to fight him more than me.” Illumi gave a dead tone, seemingly unaffected by his ‘companions’ mood.

Hisoka only gave a cold laugh as he walked away.

____________________

“Kukuroo Mountain? Never heard of it.” Kurapika said from his spot beside Leorio.

“Same but now that we’re hunters we could look it up!” Gon replied with a smile.

“I still don’t think this is a good choice.” Exclaimed Leorio.

“It’ll be easy Leorio! We just get in and get out with Killua!” A smile was just enough to cover his nerves.

“Easy. Yeah right!” Yelled Leorio from in front of Kukuroo Mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts and reviews in the comments! I love re-reading everyone's comment because they make my heart go BOOM!! <3


End file.
